Making Love Out of Nothing At All
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Gaara bisa melakukan banyak hal, dia punya banyak kemampuan, tapi ada satu hal yang melumpuhkannya dari musim ke musim: penolakan Hinata. / For GaaHina Love Parade #3 /


.

* * *

**Making Love Out of Nothing At All**

.

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

_Judul terinspirasi dari lagu __**Making Love Out of Nothing At All**__ yang dinyanyikan oleh __**Air Supply**_

Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, Romance/Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, january 2014

.

.

_"Gaara bisa melakukan banyak hal, dia punya banyak kemampuan, tapi ada satu hal yang melumpuhkannya dari musim ke musim: penolakan Hinata."_

.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi di pantai. _Training camp_ antara klub basket dan tenis dari masing-masing sekolah merekalah yang menjadi faktor penyebab nomor duanya. Hm, nomor dua? Lalu apa nomor satunya? Takdir.

Takdir itu terjadi di bawah jari-jemari sinar matahari musim panas yang tak dinaungi awan-awan gemuk putih, di mana saat itu Hinata sedang ingin mencari angin segar di pesisir dan Gaara sedang memperkuat kemampuan berlarinya di atas area berpasir.

Hinata adalah pemain wanita nomor satu di sebuah sekolah besar di Tokyo, dan Gaara adalah kapten tim basket di SMA besar Kyoto. Entah mengapa sekolah mereka dengan penuh kebetulan mengadakan _training camp_ di lokasi yang sama, padahal tempat asal mereka begitu jauh.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata yang berkali-kali menghindari pandangannya. Memandangi gadis yang mengepang rambutnya menjadi bentuk ekor kuda di puncak kepala belakang itu mengingatkan Gaara pada suatu hal yang cukup familiar. "Tolong angkat kepalamu," Gaara meminta dengan sopan, "Aku tak suka jika lawan bicaraku seolah menghindariku."

Hinata pun menuruti. Dia berusaha tersenyum, namun tak berhasil sepenuhnya. Dia grogi. "Kau ingat?" Hinata bertanya pelan.

"Berarti firasatku benar," simpul Gaara. "Kapan?"

"Saat ... kita kelas dua SMP. Kau menabrakku d-dan membuat minuman isotonikku ... tumpah ke seragam tenisku ..."

Gaara diam, dan Hinata agak menunduk. Hinata telah berpikir untuk mundur dan menghindar.

"Aku minta maaf tentang hal itu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya waktu itu."

Gaara mengerutkan kening, perlahan ingatannya tentang peristiwa itu pun terkumpul.

"A-aku pulang dulu, aku harus latihan setelah ini," Hinata berbalik, jarak antara dia dan Gaara sudah tercipta cukup jauh ketika Gaara memanggilnya kembali.

"Hyuuga Hinata, jadilah kekasihku."

Langkah Hinata berhenti secara refleks. Dia langsung menoleh. "A-apa ...?"

"Kau mendengarnya, aku tahu itu," tatapan Gaara datar, tangannya tersilang di depan dada, mata dan telinganya menanti jawaban. Dia merasa beruntung, dua tahun lalu mereka sempat saling memberitahu nama.

"Ki-kita baru bertemu dua kali ... dan kita belum kenal lebih jauh ..."

"Justru karena aku ingin mengenalmu. Aku tertarik. Aku bukan orang yang senang mengetahui tentang orang lain kecuali orang itu spesial untukku. Aku ingin mendekatimu dengan cara yang khusus."

Hinata adalah pribadi yang sangat susah untuk menolak perintah orang lain, karenanya, dia akhirnya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Tapi, di musim panas yang sama—oh, bahkan di hari yang sama, Hinata menemui Gaara lagi di pantai yang sama, di malam hari, setelah menghubunginya dengan terbata-bata melalui telepon, sempat terjadi pertukaran nomor ponsel siang tadi. Gadis itu keluar diam-diam cuma demi mengatakan sesuatu pada Gaara sambil tertunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa pacaran jarak jauh, Gaara-_kun_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara mengutuk jarak yang tercipta di antara Tokyo dan Kyoto.

.

_Kyoto, akhir Agustus._

Musim panas sudah hampir berakhir. Dari angin yang menyusup masuk lewat jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka Gaara lebar-lebar, Gaara sudah bisa menyadari adanya pertanda kehadiran musim gugur.

Gaara berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan ponsel di telinga. Menanti teleponnya dijawab adalah hal yang menjengkelkan. Setelah tiga kali mengulang, barulah ada jawaban.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Hinata?"

"Ma-maaf Gaara-_kun_, aku tidak bisa ..."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Gaara berujar datar, menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Jangan kira lelaki tak pernah menderita karena cinta. Gaara melanjutkan, "Aku serius. Dan aku bukan orang yang bergaul dengan orang tak kurasa perlu."

"Maaf, Gaara-_kun_," telepon ditutup, dan Gaara merasa bahwa musim panasnya ditutup dengan menyedihkan.

Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa cinta yang muncul di pandangan kedua, bisa membuatnya tergila-gila, serta berharap sampai sesak.

**.**

_Tokyo, awal September_

Hinata mematikan layar ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari seseorang di Kyoto.

_Aku serius padamu. Aku menyukaimu, kau menarik, apa perlu alasan lain?_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak bisa bilang bahwa dia punya trauma.

**.**

_Kyoto, awal September_

Gaara tertinggal sendiri di _gym_. Sebuah bola basket menemaninya, dipantulkannya berkali-kali, sebuah kebiasaannya jika dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Ada objek yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya, yang keberadaannya jauh di sana, di Tokyo. Meski langit musim gugur yang sama menaungi mereka, tetap ada rasa tak tenang yang membuatnya ingin kembali menemui gadis itu lagi.

Gaara tahu bahwa hatinya memilih bukan karena alasan yang bisa diterima logika, tapi hanya karena dia ingin. Dia ingin memilih Hinata, dia ingin memilih untuk memiliki, dan rasa ingin memiliki itu memilih Hinata. Cinta kadang datang dengan cara yang tak terduga oleh logika, namun hanya butuh alasan sederhana untuk tetap mempertahankannya: sudah terlanjur tertambat.

Gaara baru bertemu Hinata dua kali, tapi dia tak bisa bohong bahwa dia memang tertarik. Jangan lagi tanya kenapa, karena yang dibutuhkan rasa cinta bukan alasan, melainkan balasan.

Dan ketertarikan itu membuatnya ingin terus memendekkan jarak antara Kyoto dan Tokyo dengan cara menghubungi Hinata.

"Gaara," panggilan akan namanya, yang terdengar setelah pintu dibuka, membuatnya menoleh. "Aku melihat latihan _3-on-3_-mu tadi. Apa yang membuatmu terganggu? Kemampuanmu menurun di latihan kali ini. Tidak biasanya."

Gaara menembakkan bola dari tempat dia duduk menuju ring, tapi bola itu meleset, membuatnya yakin bahwa suatu hal telah membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk hal-hal lain. Hinata.

"Kau kapten. Biasanya kau bisa segalanya."

Ya, awalnya memang begitu—tetapi Hinata, hubungan mereka yang hanya bertahan beberapa jam dan diputuskan tanpa alasan yang jelas, serta rasa rindu, perlahan membuat Gaara kehilangan fokusnya.

**.**

_Kyoto, pertengahan Oktober_

Malam itu, di tengah halaman besarnya yang dipenuhi dedaunan rontok yang mewarnai musim gugur, Gaara menelepon lagi. Dia bersyukur Hinata masih menggunakan nomor yang sama.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat panggilan seperti ini, berkali-kali, melampaui musim, jika bukan dari lelaki yang memang serius padamu, Gadis Hyuuga."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Gaara-_kun_ ... kau lebih pantas dengan perempuan lain ... yang lebih baik dariku. Aku yakin ... dengan segala kelebihanmu, kau bisa mendapat perempuan yang sangat baik."

"Aku memang bisa banyak hal," Gaara menahan napasnya ketika menjeda, "Tapi banyak kemampuanku menurun karena aku hanya bisa memusatkan pikiranku pada satu hal. Kau."

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka dan dia membiarkan handuknya, yang ia pakai untuk mengelap keringatnya seusai bermain tenis tadi, jatuh melorot ke lantai _gym_.

"Tolong pertimbangkan aku," telepon pun ditutup setelah kalimat ini.

**.**

_Tokyo, awal November_

_Kau trauma, 'kan?_

Pesan tersebut dibaca Hinata berkali-kali. Raket tenis belum dia masukkan ke dalam tas, masih berada tepat di samping tubuhnya. Sesungguhnya dia ingin main lagi setelah ini, namun begitu membaca pesan barusan, antusiasmenya untuk memukul-mukul si bundar kecil hijau itu berkurang drastis.

Hinata merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Gaara. Dia tak pernah dikejar sampai seperti ini. Dia kagum pada lelaki itu, kenapa bisa lelaki itu sampai sesetia ini? Dia ingin mempercayai Gaara, tapi ...

Ah, entahlah. Dia takut.

Padahal, jujur, dia juga tertarik pada lelaki itu. Dia Gaara, pemuda yang sudah tiga kali tampil di majalah remaja, dia disorot sebagai kapten berbakat yang wajahnya berpotensi sebagai model! Sekolahnya di Kyoto juga sekolah elit. Dia orang kaya, dia cerdas, banyak poin positif yang bisa dibanggakan dari Gaara, dan lelaki itu sedang menginginkannya.

Hinata juga menginginkannya, tentu, tetapi rasa takut itu menyiksanya.

**.**

_Tokyo, pertengahan November_

Bluemoon_H: Aku pernah mencintai seseorang, kami berjanji setia, tapi dia mengkhianatiku tiga hari setelah dia pindah ke Osaka. (19:08)

G_aara: Bagaimana bisa? (19:09)

Bluemoon_H: dia model, dia tertangkap kamera sedang jalan dengan rekan sesama model (19:21)

Bluemoon_H: aku tidak bisa percaya lagi tentang hubungan jarak jauh setelah itu. (19:22)

G_aara: kalau kau trauma karena diputuskan dalam hubungan jarak jauh, maka aku juga akan trauma berinteraksi dengan perempuan karena ditolak. (19:25)

Hinata menggenggam ponselnya di depan dada dan matanya mulai basah.

Dia merasa bersalah. Dia telah menyiksa seseorang hanya karena keegoisan dirinya yang tidak mau lagi percaya pada hal itu, itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa berdosa.

**.**

_Kyoto, pertengahan November_

Di kali kedua Gaara menelepon, Hinata langsung mengangkatnya, dan langsung minta maaf serta bilang bahwa tadi dia sedang berlatih tenis untuk babak final turnamen nasional minggu depan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Gaara sudah siap menutupnya.

"Ti-tidak, Gaara-_kun_ ... aku juga sedang istirahat."

"Aku masih serius."

Hinata diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan wanita yang terus menolakku, tapi aku yakin bahwa inilah bukti bahwa cintaku bukan sekadar cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sepele."

"Te-terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_."

"Simpan jawaban terakhirmu setelah turnamen nanti. Setelahnya, jika kau tetap menolak, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Hinata bisa tahu, lewat cara bicara Gaara, lelaki itu tengah 'membunuh' salah satu bagian dirinya sendiri. Hatiny—hati Gaara sendiri yang telah dipenuhi Hinata.

**.**

_Tokyo, akhir November_

Hinata terengah-engah. Teknik lawannya begitu hebat, dia begitu kewalahan menangani bola yang dipukulkan lawan dengan begitu lincah. Dia harus mengimbangi dengan tenaga ekstra kalau tidak ingin dipukul mundur menuju jurang kekalahan dan mempermalukan sekolahnya.

Saat dia melirik ke bangku penonton terdepan, sesaat, dia bisa melihat Gaara. Dia kaget, tentu saja.

Dia langsung terpikir satu hal ... apakah dia pantas disaksikan oleh Gaara? Dia paham, dia sudah banyak mengecewakan Gaara, sekarang, jika dia bermain buruk dan kalah, dia merasa semakin tak pantas dikejar oleh pemuda berbakat itu.

Maka Hinata pun berusaha sekuat tenaganya.

Hinata memenangkannya, akhirnya. Dengan peluh yang menetes deras dari keningnya dan napas yang tak reda kacaunya bahkan setelah pertandingan usai, Hinata melangkah keluar dari arena pertandingan. Dia melewati bangku stadion, dan baru sadar seseorang tengah menunggunya di dekat pintu.

"Jawabanmu?"

Hinata yang masih belum reda ketidakteraturan napasnya, melirik ke arah lain, agak malu dan takut. Gaara menyerahkan sapu tangan merahnya, namun Hinata tak kunjung menerimanya, sebab matanya tak tertuju langsung pada Gaara.

Gaara pun berinisiatif mengelapkan keringat Hinata, dengan pelan dan lembut—dia dididik untuk menjadi _gentleman_ sejak kecil—dan Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima perlakuan itu.

Nyaman, sesungguhnya. Seketika, Hinata merasa bahwa dialah wanita paling beruntung di atas planet bumi.

"Kau akan membiarkan seseorang terluka karena kau tinggalkan? Kau sudah pernah merasakannya, kenapa kau membiarkan orang lain mengalaminya karena dirimu?"

Hinata tertunduk. Lama sekali dia diam. Gaara mulai kehilangan harapan, apalagi ketika dia tahu ada air selain keringat yang menuruni wajah Hinata.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Maaf. Aku kehilangan kendali. Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu."

Gaara mundur. Di saat itulah Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menarik lengan baju Gaara dan memanggil namanya, "Gaara-_kun_ ..."

Gaara menoleh. Mata hijaunya sangat sendu, Hinata tak berani menatapnya.

"Gaara-_kun_, aku minta tolong untuk cinta dalam hubungan jarak jauh kita ... tolong, jangan seperti musim semi, yang hanya berbunga sesaat. Jangan seperti musim panas, yang penuh nafsu. Jangan seperti musim gugur, yang merontokkan daun-daun harapan. Jangan seperti musim dingin yang membuat suasana jadi beku."

Gaara menatap Hinata, dengan sapu tangan yang sama dia buang air mata yang masih ada di pipi Hinata, "Ini akan jadi musim hujan, aku akan menjadi hujan yang memberikan apapun untuk menyuburkan pohon kasih sayangmu."

**.**

_Tokyo, pertengahan Desember_

Bluemoon_H: Salju hari ini cantik sekali, Gaara-_kun_ (17:18)

Bluemoon_H: apa kau juga sedang melihatnya? (17:21)

Bluemoon_H: Gaara-_kun_? (18:28)

Tak biasanya Gaara terlambat membalas. Lelaki itu pernah menjamin, bahwa dia akan selalu menanggapi pesan Hinata, katanya demi menyembuhkan rasa takut wanita itu. Namun, pada hari ini, tak ada tanggapan. Hinata menjaga dirinya agar tetap tenang, meski rasa trauma akan hubungan yang dipisahkan jarak masih terasa menghantuinya. Dia harus melampaui rasa takutnya, bukan? Memangnya dengan cara apa lagi dia bisa membalas rasa kasih dan peduli Gaara? Dia tak ingin mengekang kekasihnya.

Walau, masih ada sedikit rasa gundah di hati.

Apalagi, sampai pukul tujuh lewat enam belas malam, tak ada balasan sana sekali. Hinata harus mencoba lebih banyak berpikir positif. Dia menatap kaca jendela ruang tengah yang memperlihatkan selimut putih salju sambil memenangkan diri. Dia harus menjadi Hinata yang lebih dewasa dan bisa memandang cinta dengan lebih baik lagi, bukan? Dia harus tahu bahwa cinta tak hanya diisi oleh pengkhianatan. Dia harus berhenti membuat masa lalu menjadi hantu yang terus memburu. Dia harus bisa sembuh dari kekhawatiran berlebihan; dengan satu cara: percaya. Percaya bahwa Gaara bukan lelaki pengkhianat.

"_Nee-san_, ada tamu untukmu."

Hinata menoleh. Ada sosok yang ia cari di sana, di balik sofa tempat dia duduk, di belakang tubuh Hanabi yang tadi memanggilnya. Tubuh itu berdiri tegap, dengan kisaran tinggi yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata, selembar jaket kelabu dan syal merah serta celana cokelat tua melapisi tubuhnya.

"Gaara-_kun_!"

Gaara datang dengan beberapa bulir salju di pundaknya, dan senyum tipisnya yang memberikan kehangatan. Hinata tersenyum haru, di detik inilah dia menyadari bahwa Gaara adalah takdirnya, takdir yang ditemuinya di musim panas sekian tahun lalu, dan dia sadari betapa nyata keindahannya pada musim ini—lewat senyum Gaara dan salju di pundak serta rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: tolong, aku nggak bisa berhenti menggambarkan gaara jadi seperti akashi dari kurobas di fic ini /slapped/ abisnya mereka mirip banget sih Q.Q dan sekarang, setelah kenal akashi, aku selalu liat gaara-akashi-sasori itu sebagai satu individu ._.

oke, sekarang ngebahas judul lagunya, lagu ini lagu zaman Mama-Papa aku. sekitar tahun 70 apa 80an ya? aku nggak tahu persis, tapi lagu ini enak banget. aku sukaaa! aku jadi pehobi lagu-lagu western zaman bahula karena mama-papa suka muter itu dari dulu, dan sebagai salah satu bentuk apresiasi akan lagu-lagu yang mereka cekokin (?) ke aku, aku pakai lagu itu buat fic ini. :3

lagu ini bercerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang bisa banyak hal, tapi dia punya satu kelemahan besar: wanita yang dia cintai. semoga penggambaran gaara di sini tepat, sesuai sama lagunya :3 daaaan, semoga ini memenuhi persyaratan event GaaHina Love Parade Q.Q publishnya mepet, nih, aku ngetiknya lewat hp pula, pas lagi liburan di luar kota heuueueueueue QAQ

terima kasih udah baca! o/


End file.
